


维拉喝多了吗？

by FurryBigProblem



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU where soulmates can communicate by writing on skin, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death, OOC, super short chapters
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:58:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurryBigProblem/pseuds/FurryBigProblem
Summary: 灵魂伴侣可以通过在身上写字交流。几百年，勒苟拉斯从没收到过任何信息，直到……





	1. Chapter 1

勒苟拉斯第一次听说灵魂伴侣是在30岁的时候。当天晚上，小精灵借着星光在手腕上一笔一划地用腾格瓦描出一句小心翼翼的“你好”，然后盯着手腕直到被困倦拉进梦乡。

他没有收到回答，也许对方已经睡了，而醒来之后字迹就消失了也说不定。于是他在中午又写了一遍。还是没有回答。

整整一周，勒苟拉斯都坚持在手腕上写下问候，但是从来没有收到过答复。他失落地跑去找阿达，抹着眼泪说灵魂伴侣不喜欢他。

“儿子，他们可能比你小，还没出生呢，”瑟兰督伊拍拍他的脸颊，“等他们准备好了，就会自己联系你了。”

勒苟拉斯点点头，放了心。

但他还是忍不住去想这个和他命运相连、可能还未出世的陌生精灵。一天，在练习射箭的时候，他忽然茅塞顿开。

“阿达阿达阿达！会不会他们不是精灵啊？”勒苟拉斯为自己的机智兴奋不已，“他们看不懂我写的东西，所以才不理我？”

不想阿达脸色一变。“不可能，”他断然否定，“他们肯定是精灵。就是没出生而已。你要耐下心，勒苟拉斯。不要再多想了。”

勒苟拉斯只是不再去问瑟兰督伊了。他翻遍了林地王国的藏书，抄下了各种精灵语言和方言的问候，后来又补上了通用语。每周一次，他就换一种语言，后来所有语言都换过一遍了，他就画起画来。树叶，草芽，花苞，小鸟......只要一闲下来，小王子就撸起袖子，抽出藏在靴子里的炭笔在手腕上画画。画完把袖子放下，谁也看不出来。

这个习惯一直坚持到他成年，又继续了几百年，直到大绿林变成了幽暗密林，他的日子几乎被巡逻和战斗填满，勒苟拉斯才不得不放弃。不过，在偶尔的休息时间里，这个战士还是会放下弓箭，从靴子里（匕首旁边）抽出炭笔。他已经不是给那个未曾谋面的人画了，是为他自己，当他将那些脑中或眼里零碎的小画面尽力复制到手腕上时，他因战斗躁动的内心便充满了宁静。

他从没得到过回复。他开始怀疑也许他并没有灵魂伴侣。他安慰自己，作为王子和战士，或许这样是最好的。

回复以一种意想不到的方式来了。

那天晚上的天空少有的晴朗，星光穿过密密匝匝树枝映在仰望的眼里。精灵在堡垒附近的林中空地歌唱、舞蹈。勒苟拉斯的巡逻队正好返回，便也加入了愉快的集会，等东方泛白才回去休息。走着，陶瑞尔忽然拉住他，“勒苟拉斯，你脸上——”

他没来得及做出任何反应，陶瑞尔就拉着他飞快地跑到他的卧室，然后一把将他推到镜子前。他望着自己的映像，一时竟说不出话来。

黑色的花纹在他的额头一点点伸展，有力的线条勾勒出星辰与宝石，还有他不认识的、岩石裂缝一般的如尼文像编织起来的藤条一样盘成一圈一圈，又像头盔上的护鼻似的顺着鼻梁滑下来。

“这看着——”陶瑞尔轻声说。

“——真美。”

“——好像矮人的文字。”

他呆住了。矮人。是了，这写花纹和字符就像是矮人会纹在身上的那种，粗犷、遒劲，又带着难以言说的细腻。矮人……“会不会他们不是精灵啊？”几个世纪前的问题有了答案。勒苟拉斯又想起阿达当时的神色。他大概是怕我像露西恩一样吧，却万万没料到会是矮人。多少代的仇怨，从创造开始，到多瑞亚斯，再到父亲拒绝抵抗史矛革……到我这里……听起来就像一个玩笑，或者一场悲剧的开头。

不不不。什么悲剧，那都是古代的事情。现在已经第三纪元了。至少现在我有了个灵魂伴侣，维拉为我安排了一个人，一个和我灵魂相连的人——虽然像是维拉喝多了的时候安排的。等这小矮人长大些，就试着联系联系，没准能让他不恨我呢。勒苟拉斯想着，高兴地笑了。他对着镜子把图案画了下来，打算等有机会查清是什么意思。

他还会一如既往在胳膊上画画。


	2. Chapter 2

那次爱隆来访问瑟兰督伊，勒苟拉斯背着父亲去见诺多领主。

“大概是因为阿达一直说我的灵魂伴侣出生晚，所以我一开始还觉得他应该年纪很小，可是这绝对不是小孩的手笔......”

爱隆看到图纸，神色一变。他半晌才说，“如今矮人和精灵的关系比从前更加疏远了，这么多世纪中，他们的习俗必定也有了不少改变，所以我的解读不一定正确。不过，如果我的猜想没有离谱得过分的话，这应该是画在新生儿头上的纹样——你想对了，这个图案并非出自孩童之手，而是他们父母的手笔。在新生儿头上画出花纹的习俗第二纪元就有，当时的矮人父母会将孩子名字的涵义或出生时某些特别的因素，例如天象、环境、新开的矿脉等等转化成图案，再加上祝福语画在孩子额头上。看，这里，”他伸手一指鼻梁处的如尼文，“‘马哈尔保佑祂最新的造物。’马哈尔就是奥力。这种花纹既是为了庆祝孩子出生，也是为了告知孩子的灵魂伴侣，他的另一半出世了。”

刚刚出生......那么勒苟拉斯就应该让这个小小矮人从一开始就习惯自己的存在。也就是说，他应该坚持在自己的胳膊上画画。同时他暗自庆幸自己已经过了用各种语言问好的阶段。他不确定远在——谁知道什么山——的矮人父母会高兴在自己宝贝的身上看到精灵语。

十年时间像溪水一样流过，他一有空闲就在手臂上描绘森林里的点滴，却从来没有收到过来自小小矮人本人的回复。

直到......

不得不说，这小东西太会选择时机了。

勒苟拉斯正和瑟兰督伊与王国顾问研究森林内各种邪物的分布状况，忽然瑟兰督伊在一句话中间止住了话头，直直地瞪着勒苟拉斯，就好像他刚刚宣称自己是某个半兽人战团的首领似的......或者，就好像他脸上有什么奇怪的东西似的。啊。

“呃，阿达？”勒苟拉斯犹豫着问。他清楚父亲不喜欢他支支吾吾，但他认为目前这种情况下他支吾一下完全可以理解，尤其是如果他对情况的评估正确的话。如果瑟兰督伊和他的一众顾问看到自己一脸矮人纹样......他还没想好该怎么面对他们的反应。

“回你房间去。”他父亲命令。

勒苟拉斯拔腿就跑。门关上时他听到瑟兰督伊说：“他的灵魂伴侣还是个小精灵。”

可不是么......等等，什么意思？

他用手遮着脸一头撞进寝殿，冲到镜子前。他先是一愣，然后不禁“噗”地笑了出来。他柳叶一样的眉毛被描粗了三倍，画得直直愣愣的，好像两条僵硬的大肉虫，眼睛周围是两个七扭八歪的圈圈。他正看着，一团纠结的线条就又从鬓角扭下来，弯弯绕绕地爬过嘴唇上方和光洁的下巴，延伸到另一边脸颊——胡子！

啊，幸亏阿达没看见这一部分，不然他可绝对不会以为画画的是小精灵了！

胡子又在他的脸上绕了三层，然后这笨拙的笔迹才终于停止了。勒苟拉斯盯着镜子里的自己，又无奈又想笑。这大概是他这（长长的）一辈子里唯一一次能看见自己长胡子的样子了。他竟然有点想叫陶瑞尓，但那意味着他必须出门冒让其他人看见这副形象的风险......说到让其他人看见，虽然这很有趣，但是，维拉啊，请千万别让这副鬼脸在他脸上留得太久吧！不然他这一天就什么也不能做了。

这次的笔迹留了一天，勒苟拉斯只好一整天闭门不出，还要想方设法阻止瑟兰督伊进来看他。好在林地王国的国王事务繁多，没有过多心思管他的幺蛾子。不过陶瑞尓找他时看到了他这样子，在表示担忧和慰问的同时毫不吝惜地笑了个够。


	3. Chapter 3

矮人脸事件的第二天。

勒苟拉斯盯着手腕上的如尼文。又换了一个角度。这些字母显然是一笔一划认真写成的，但还是带着一种粗粗愣愣的感觉。而且，是矮人语。

“是时候查一查相关资料了——如果没有精灵能直接教我矮人语的话。”勒苟拉斯叹口气，把这些稚拙的字迹照着描在了一张纸上。也许该找一个单独的记事本了？

这些都可以等一等再说，现在的问题是，他该怎么回复这段看不懂的信息？这是小矮人第一次给他写字，而他忙于各种其它事务，从来没有为此做过准备（包括心理准备）。他还记得自己当初期待回复的心情，到这时保持沉默似乎很不合适。

但是，看不懂这个词，似乎什么回复又都不合适。写字当然不可以，但画画？他写的是什么意思啊我就画？！

啊，维拉绝对是喝多了！绝对是。“哦～咱们把一个精灵和矮人配在一起吧，一定很有趣！而且不要诺多精灵，他们和矮人的历史不够糟糕，我们挑一个辛达吧！这样他和他矮人伴侣的沟通就难上加难了！哦对对，别忘了要让他的父亲恨矮人到咬牙切齿——恨矮人的八辈祖宗啊！能增强戏剧性！不过，这个精灵本人不要有那么强的原则，对对，他不关心他上面几辈的某个精灵是不是死在了矮人手上，原则性的仇恨对他毫无意义，事实上，他对矮人唯一的意见就是他们个头矮、毛发多、喜欢石头而不是树木。那么，那个小他几百岁的矮人怎么样呢？”勒苟拉斯意识到他已经说出了声来，而且声音越来越高，但他不想管那么多了，“妈的！妈的！妈的！妈的！”

门“咣咣咣”响了起来。“殿下！殿下您还好吗？”是门口的守卫。

“好得很谢谢你，”勒苟拉斯稳住呼吸回答，然后低低地补了一句，“只是一场小型精神崩溃而已。”

“您有事随时吩咐。”

“当然当然。”教我矮人语吧。

勒苟拉斯深呼吸了几次，平静了下来。怪维拉是没有好处的，没准还会招致麻烦。还是好好想想怎么回复那小矮人才是正经。

最后，他选择画了一颗星星，同小矮人出生时那套花纹里的星星一样。然后，他带着自己的小队到森林里巡逻去了。

夜里，他在篝火边放哨时解下臂甲，撸起袖子，发现一幅新画出现在自己的星星旁边。一个箭头将两个图案连在一起。一个圆头，长着零星雀斑的鼓脸颊中间有个突出的圆鼻头，两边是扣子似的眼睛，头顶是满头乱糟糟的红色（他一定是找出了什么颜料）卷发。乍一看，活像一个长了鼻子的毒伞菇。按理来说，自画像和其他本人具体信息一样是不能显现的，不过这个......大概是画得太糟糕了，所以无伤大雅？

勒苟拉斯对着这幅糟糕的画像笑了。这么看，倒是个挺可爱的小伞菇。他看看四周，然后从靴子里抽出炭笔，开始画一朵真正的毒伞菇。还有一个新的箭头。


	4. Chapter 4

爱隆的下一个使团捎来了一本年龄比勒苟拉斯还大得多的字典。勒苟拉斯一拿到手，就立刻找了个机会将自己锁进寝殿，开始查之前积累的几条文字信息是什么意思。

“对不起。我不知道我画的东西会跑到你的脸上。阿玛德把我狠狠训了一顿。”

“我才不是蘑菇！”

“你为什么这么喜欢画叶子啊？”

“你不会写吗？”

“......哦，那就接着画画吧。”

看着终于解码的一条条信息，勒苟拉斯想笑又想叹气。这些都已经是半年前过时的信息了。他看不懂，就只好硬着头皮画画，于是在写了几句没有得到文字反馈之后，小矮人便也放弃了尝试，转而用笨拙的技法画起了各种东西。

他们搞清了对方的作息表——如果没有巡逻，那么勒苟拉斯起床时小矮人还在睡觉，等小矮人吃完早饭（画刀叉）去训练（画斧头），勒苟拉斯已经从靶场（画弓箭）转移到了练剑场（画剑或双刀），勒苟拉斯和他的战士们训练结束后，小矮人便开始和他的老师上课（画书本），午饭（画刀叉）时间差不多，下午小矮人会和师父学习“矮人的必备技能（这是勒苟拉斯总结的，具体的他不了解，只知道与铁砧和矿石有关）”，而这时勒苟拉斯则可能和父亲与各位顾问一起（他不知道怎么表示“开会”，只好画了一支笔），矮人的晚饭一般比勒苟拉斯的早出一个小时，之后的晚上，小矮人会和三个朋友（三个由直线和圆圈凑出的小人，一个头发不涂色，一个头发涂黑，还有一个头发涂了浅浅一点颜色）玩，勒苟拉斯则独自在寝殿看书（书本），或同陶瑞尓散步（小人加上树和星星），有时也会和巡逻队的战士们一起娱乐（篝火）。他们都花了不少时间来猜对方的意思，但是最终都奇迹般的理明白了。从那以后，每天小矮人睡前，他们都会用一个小时的时间来交换几幅含义不明的画。

一开始，陶瑞尓在勒苟拉斯谈起他的“小伞菇”或者“小星星”时还会同他一起笑，并且打趣说他们像过家家的小孩子，但一两个月后，看到他们的联系越来越规律，她反而开始劝他不要过于投入。

“虽说他是你的灵魂伴侣，但他并不了解你，也不一定会心甘情愿地与真正的你亲近。我不想打击你，勒苟拉斯，可你是我的王子、我的队长、我的朋友，所以我必须警告你，”她从来没有那样严肃地望着他过，“我们精灵在这方面尤其敏感，灵魂伴侣的疏远会是沉重的打击，如果你投入太多，会心碎的......何况，”她的声音低了，显得小心翼翼，“灵魂伴侣的死亡对我们来说是致命的......矮人的寿命有限......”

勒苟拉斯明白她是好心，所以强迫自己不要对她发火，同时努力忽略这些话在他心里扎出的伤痕。他不想思考这些。已经晚了。

五十多年，他们交换了许多信息，包括对方的性别（过程难以启齿）、爱好和惯用的武器。他们画的内容也越来越多，比如有一次，矮人在大腿上画出了他工作的铁匠铺（他的画技越来越好，现在已经是个熟练的艺术家了）。他也时常画一些武器的式样，还有宝石切割和首饰的设计图，勒苟拉斯就是这样认识了许多种矿石、各式矮人武器、对方用坏的每一把斧头，还有他在铁匠铺为人类打造的用具（为人类做工？勒苟拉斯不无担忧地猜想他恐怕是伊鲁柏矮人的后代）。勒苟拉斯则壮着胆子画出了自己心爱的短弓，从手腕一路画到肩膀，每一处细节都完完整整地复制在了光洁的皮肤上。他知道，以对方对武器设计的了解，他一定看得出这不是矮人的弓。在一天没有收到回复之后，他不禁心生绝望，不想在夜里脱衣时发现一把矮人短弓出现在了自己的另外一只手臂上。手背上还有一副小图：一个卷发木棍小人拉弓射箭，每一支箭都插在了地上——“我不会射箭”。


	5. Chapter 5

“我希望你认识通用语，吾友。我这回真的画不出来了，但我实在想找人说一说，又不能找我身边的人，他们只会反驳我。如果你看不懂，那就算了吧。

“可是，啊！你的父亲和朋友都要出门冒险却把你自己落在家里，你也会不高兴的。我不是个小孩子了！是，我是离成年还差几岁，可我在见习战士里已经拔尖了，我的铁匠技术也出师了。我那三个朋友（其中两个是我的表哥）都不比我大多少，还有一个是书吏！

“父亲和叔叔都说这一趟冒险其实并不危险，虽然一个堂伯并不乐观（他总是这样）。我的意思是，如果真不危险，那带上我又有什么关系？我从没走过那么远的距离，何况我也想见证我们厅堂的辉煌！而如果路途险恶，我更应该和他们一起才对。反正不管怎么说，我都不应该被留在后面。不过你，你大概胡子都一大把了吧，没准你也嫌我小。那样的话，就算你看懂了，也还是别回复了。” 

勒苟拉斯的整个小臂都布满了字迹，非常潦草，看得出写字的人带着一肚子气，却不难看，可见小矮人的书法和画技一样提高了许多。

他看到这些字的时候，第一反应是恐慌：通用语，所以他知道我不是矮人了。这个念头在勒苟拉斯的脑子里引起了一连串令人忧心的想法，他几乎想拉回袖子，装作没有看见这些字。

不过，读下去，他很快解除了疑虑——接着就为另外的原因担心起来：这孩子才六十二岁，再好的见习战士也不足以面对各种潜伏的妖物，怎么能出去冒险？等整个读完，他便陷入了纠结：作为一位成熟的精灵战士（虽然没有一根胡子），这个矮人实在是太过年轻了，冲动且少经世事，可是，最后那几句话里透出的忠诚、热情还有懊恼都让他不忍心打击对方。

然而，这些矮人想要干什么？“我们厅堂的辉煌”......如果他真是孤山矮人......勒苟拉斯不禁像怕冷一样打了个寒战。这意味着两件事：一，孤山矮人要挑战沉寂多年的史矛革，可能会引发新的灾难；二，这个小矮人要是知道勒苟拉斯的真实身份，肯定会恨死他的。

他念起多年来的诀窍：先不想，先不想......可是，如果矮人真的触怒了史矛革，相隔不远的长湖人类乃至幽暗密林都会承受恶龙的怒火和新一轮的毁灭。他应该禀报国王。不不，他不能确定情况真是如此，这个年轻的矮人是他勒苟拉斯的灵魂伴侣，出于信任才打破了多年的传统吐露了心声，他又怎么能利用这种信任将对方当作情报来源？这像是一种背信弃义的行为。再者，万一矮人真的要前往孤山，父亲知道了定会设法阻挠，而勒苟拉斯的意见却和他不太一致......密林里的邪物日渐嚣张，多古尔都的暗影也在逐渐增长，恶龙的存在是另外一个隐患，如果，假设，万一，矮人真的就此结果了史矛革，北方的矮人、人类和精灵就都少了一个祸患。不过，他犹豫的最大原因还是，他不知该如何解释这些猜测出自哪里。

他忧郁地望望四周。他的六个战士分布在周围几棵树上，背靠着树干歇息，陶瑞尓在对面的高枝上放哨，眼睛转动时偶尔映出两点微光。

“吾友，很高兴与你交换文字。依我看来，你虽然能力很强，却仍然年轻，今后冒险的机会还有很多，如果有一天我们得以相见，你又不加嫌弃，我们就可以一起四处游历，见识各种奇观。现在么，就暂且留一些机会给那些老人家吧。”对于向往荣耀、想要见证故土过往荣光的人来说，这是个蹩脚的安慰，可勒苟拉斯只能做到这么多了。

巡逻结束后，他立刻找借口亲自去了瑞文戴尔。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我不懂精灵的政治……或者任何政治。望各位海涵。

“如果真是如此......”爱隆揉了揉额头。勒苟拉斯隐隐觉得有些对不住诺多领主。“你说的都有道理。近些年我也考虑过除掉史矛革的可能性，但最后的结论总是，林谷不便插手，”他抬起一只手，挡回了勒苟拉斯即将出口的反驳，“流离的矮人战斗力大不如前，史矛革却比从前强大了许多。除非和精灵结盟，他们的胜算很小。然而矮人与精灵并不交好，领导孤山矮人的索林·橡木盾更是厌恶和怀疑我们的种族，和他们结成联盟非常困难。再者，矮人对自己的一切都有着强烈的占有欲，如果精灵看似无缘无故，提出要去他们满是财富的故土，恐怕他们不会给出友善的反应。何况，”爱隆顿了顿，好像在斟酌接下来的话，“如果我出兵向东，必然要经过你父亲的领土，”勒苟拉斯闭上眼，他已经猜到爱隆下面要说什么了，“这样，我必须提前请求他的准许，而不给出原因是不合适的。如果给出了原因，你父亲的态度，你也是清楚的。”  


勒苟拉斯深深叹了口气。维持现状。  


他能理解父亲保护族人的意愿，最初，瑟兰督伊撤军拒绝矮人的求助，他没有反对。然而近几年，父亲的决心似乎已经变了味道：森林里的蜘蛛等等越来越猖獗，暗影也更加浓重，精灵们被逼退到半地下的堡垒之内，少部分不愿放弃林中生活的西尔凡也不敢离开堡垒太远，不然就会遭受袭击。但瑟兰督伊对种种报告不置一词，一开始他还会派人深入森林剿灭蜘蛛巢穴，现在却只是在堡垒外围设下巡逻队，被动防御。他无力抵抗邪物的侵袭，不想牺牲手下的士兵，更不愿放下傲气向其他精灵王求助。密林只有艰难地维持现状。可树欲静而风不止，现状总有一天要维持不住。如果矮人真的试图夺回孤山，这一天恐怕很快就要到了。  


勒苟拉斯想这样说，但爱隆摇摇头。“两方都不会接受我的‘帮助’。我很抱歉，但恐怕这次，我无法帮助你了。”  


勒苟拉斯看看爱隆领主。爱隆卷起手边的地图。“如果矮人真的前往孤山，并且惹怒了史矛革，我会派人救助他们以及长湖的人类。但是在那之前，我不能做任何事。如果我听到确定的消息，我可以告诉你。”  


勒苟拉斯只有点头。  


“你想见见埃斯泰尔吗？他应该刚刚从伊瑞斯特那里上完课出来。”  


那个龙卷风一样的小登丹人拉着他在瑞文戴尔跑了个遍。等勒苟拉斯回到客房，已经过了他平时和小矮人交流的时间。他拉开袖子，看到短短一句话。“他们走了。”没有写“没带上我”，但是不言而喻。  


“总有人需要留下来保卫其他人呐。”他写，尽量不去敷衍。  


“我从没越过过隆恩河。”  


“你会有机会的。等你再大些，你会去更远的地方。”  


过了几分钟。“你说你会和我同游，你想去什么地方？”  


勒苟拉斯愣了一下。他还在思考该怎么安慰对方，却发现话题变了。他想去什么地方？他平时基本上不出幽暗密林，就算偶尔离开，也是作为使者去其他精灵王的领地，主要是瑞文戴尔。他想去其它地方，但是不确定哪里。  


“我......洛汗？听说那里的人类养着最好的马匹。”他一时想不起来别的地方。  


“马？！矮人从不骑马！”  


“那骑什么？”写完，他才意识到自己暴露了。  


但回答下一秒就写了出来。“山羊。或者野猪。当然了。骑马也是矮种马。”  


野猪......倒像是矮人做得出来的事。勒苟拉斯忍不住想像起一个精灵骑着野猪的样子。陶瑞尓半趴在猪身上，背上背着弓，野猪烦躁地扭动着......或者，他的父亲，傲气不改，昂首挺胸，只是把大角鹿换成了炸毛的野猪，猪走起来，一双银色的战靴就在地上直蹭......  


“惊讶得脑子停转了？”  


“怎么可能。就是想像一下你骑猪的样子。”  


“我骑在猪上可帅了。”  


勒苟拉斯笑了。  


“如果你这么说的话。”  


“信不信随你。”  


勒苟拉斯画了个木棍小人骑猪的图，不过猪是人类养的肉猪，不是野猪。  


矮人回了个歪歪扭扭的“呸！”就像笑得手软写不动字似的。  


又过了一会儿。一行更加歪扭的字迹。“蜡烛烧完了。明天再说吧。和你写字交流真好。”


	7. Chapter 7

我在利用他们。勒苟拉斯心不在焉地搓着信纸的一角。爱隆在信中证实索林·橡木盾正带领着十二个矮人和一个霍比特人在米斯兰达的陪同下前往孤山。

我和爱隆对他们的冒险都不报希望，却又都想要借他们赌上一把。有人说精灵空有长寿，灾祸不到门前便不愿决断，只想假借他人之手使自身避过风头。难听，但似乎也不无道理。

他烧掉了信。

米斯兰达和他们一起。想到这点，勒苟拉斯就觉得安心了一些。如果米斯兰达支持他们的决定，那么他们应该也有成功的可能。虽然这仍然改变不了他们被利用的事实。

爱隆说他们期望在矮人新年到达目的地。勒苟拉斯试图推算矮人的行程，但很快就算乱了。

几个月过去了，小矮人最初透露出的不甘和嫉妒变成了担忧，但他们两人都一次也没有提过这次冒险的真正目的。

他最近一定是花了太多时间来思考这些事情，以至于瑟兰督伊都注意到了一些问题。

“勒苟拉斯，我的儿子，你最近总是心不在焉，出了什么事么？”

“不，没事，”勒苟拉斯不知所措地停顿了一下，“我，只是，有点想出去。让我去巡逻吧，阿达。”对，去森林里杀一些蜘蛛吧，在战斗时他就没有闲心思考别的了。

瑟兰督伊一挑眉。“还有两天就是宴会了。你要缺席？”

“阿达......我这几天心里焦躁，迫不及待想要到森林里去。让我的战士们继续休假吧，但我要和下一支巡逻队出发。”

瑟兰督伊眯起眼打量了他一会儿，最后还是一摆手随他去了，却指派陶瑞尓跟他一起。

于是，两天后，他们十人的巡逻队在距堡垒不远处救下了又病又累、被蜘蛛围攻的十三名矮人。

他站在稍远处看着其他战士没收矮人身上的武器，忍不住仔细研究那三个看起来最年轻的矮人——金发、黑发和棕发——并将他们的形象和几十年前胳膊上的木棍小人来来回回比较了一番。那个金发矮人解除了武器之后，体重大概就减了一半吧。

“殿下。”一位战士把索林的剑拿给他。明显是上古精灵打造的武器。勒苟拉斯想不出矮人是如何得到它的，但既然米斯兰达曾与他们同行（对啊，米斯兰达哪儿去了？），那索林大概有充分的理由来使用这把宝剑。他犹豫片刻，然后把剑重新递给那个战士。“和其它武器一起带回去。”

“还给我！那可是私人物品！”一声愤怒的叫喊吸引了他的注意力。另一个战士从一个红发矮人身上搜出了一个挂坠盒。勒苟拉斯好奇地凑过去——他之前就在猜测这唯一的红发矮人是他的小伞菇的父亲。他伸手拿过挂坠盒。打开后却发现里面是两副画像。都是圆脸颊、长着胡子，左边的画中人把胡子编成辫子梳进了头发里，右边的则只有短短的口髭。勒苟拉斯看得出两个人长相相似，所以猜测两人有血缘关系。而既然红发矮人将他俩的画像带在身上，那可能就是他的妻子和孩子。勒苟拉斯忽然一阵激动，心也“咚咚”地跳了起来。问题是，哪个是妻子，哪个是孩子呢？

面前的红发矮人恶狠狠地瞪着他。

勒苟拉斯拉下脸，摆出从父亲那里学来的冷漠脸。

“这是谁？”他指了指左边的画像。

“关你什么事？”

有道理。直接问的效果总是不够好。“是你兄弟吧？”对不起了。

“那是我妻子！”如果这矮人没有上绑，恐怕就要跳上来伸手抽他了。

勒苟拉斯强行控制住面部肌肉，不屑地撇撇嘴，又指指右边那个。“那这个恶心的丑八怪是什么？破了相的半兽人吗？”他的手指在颤抖。

“那是我儿子，金雳！”矮人啐道。

名字！勒苟拉斯差点把挂坠盒掉到地上。他望望四周以便镇静一些。陶瑞尓在一边满是怀疑地盯着他。

最后一个问题。“红头发？”他努力把这个词说得像个侮辱。

“是又怎么样？”

勒苟拉斯忍不住了。“哈！”他笑出声来，隐隐意识到自己的声音有点歇斯底里，“哈！哈哈哈！”他抽了口气，用手捋过头发，“维拉！”

陶瑞尓一步跨到他身边，紧紧抓住他的胳膊。如果周围没有其他人，她大概非要狠狠摇晃他几下不可。“勒苟拉斯！殿下！”矮人一个个像看疯子一样盯着他。红头发看起来快要气炸了。

勒苟拉斯深呼吸了两下，然后转过身。“把他们带走。”他一路握着挂坠盒，没有把它还给金雳的父亲。


	8. Chapter 8

勒苟拉斯把见到橡木盾等人的事告诉了小矮人——金雳！他仍然不敢相信自己竟然知道了对方的名字——在得到对方兴奋的回答时又欣慰又内疚。金雳的父亲毕竟是在他父亲的地牢里关着呢，自己为了得到金雳的名字还一口气侮辱了金雳的母亲加上他本人！如果金雳的父亲回去讲起这事来……

说到这里，橡木盾他们必须逃跑。离他们的矮人新年还有几个月时间，但是以勒苟拉斯对他父亲的了解，瑟兰督伊得不到矮人的妥协是不会放人的，而根据他所听说的……矮人就算耗到老死也绝对不会向任何人妥协。就连黑暗大敌都没法让矮人妥协——逼疯逼死不算妥协。米斯兰达！矮人们正需要他的时候，他上哪里去了？

勒苟拉斯叹口气，从袖子里掏出金雳父亲的挂坠盒。他打开它，仔细看右边的画像。现在他能看出小矮人——金雳——确实是个年轻男性的样子。他母亲的面颊要更圆润柔和一些，五官更加精巧，须发也显得更加柔顺。事实上，多看一会儿，勒苟拉斯感觉，如果去掉胡子，她完全可以称得上一个美人。金雳则有着他父亲骄傲直挺的鼻梁（橡木盾的鼻子也是那样，难道他们也有亲缘关系？），浓重的眉毛笼罩着神采奕奕的眼睛。那双眼睛直盯着看画人，似乎带着一股挑战的意味，就像在说，“你敢低估我？你不知道我的能力。”一撮卷发落在了他的眼前，勒苟拉斯几乎忍不住伸手想把它拨开。画这幅画的人真的很会抓住人物的神气。他在想象中给炭笔画填上颜色，却发现不能：红色的头发，是枫叶的红，还是罂粟的红，还是篝火的红？皮肤，是因少见阳光而苍白，还是因在外劳作而黝黑，还是在铁匠铺的高温下泛红？眼睛，是他父亲那种大地的棕色，还是橡木盾那种天空的蓝色（如果他们真的有血缘关系的话），还是其他什么颜色？还有，他思考这些是在干什么？

他“咔嗒”一声合上挂坠盒。该死的。小矮人没出生，他就一心要赢得灵魂伴侣的好感，现在小矮人都不知道他到底是谁，他就开始幻想对方站在他眼前的模样。几百多岁的精灵了，还为了一张画像抢了一个父亲的宝贝，一个在外旅人与家人唯一的联系。

他要把挂坠盒还回去。

等等，等夜深了，矮人们睡着了再去吧。他不想再听到他们对他的咒骂。

他走近地牢时却停住了脚步。他在转弯前就听到了那两个声音，和着堡垒中飞溅的水声传入他的耳朵。

“我一直以为星光是冰冷的。高高在上，遥不可及。”

“它是回忆，宝贵而纯洁……就像你的承诺。”

勒苟拉斯从高处往下看去。是陶瑞尔和那个黑发的年轻矮人。

“曾经有几次，我走出森林进入夜色，整个世界都从我眼前消失了，只有皎洁的星光盈满空中。”

陶瑞尔背对着他，勒苟拉斯看不到她的表情，但能清清楚楚地看到矮人脸上的惊叹。矮人好像一时说不出话来，过了几秒钟才慢慢地说：“我见过一次红月……”

勒苟拉斯听着矮人讲他一次护送商队的故事，心情复杂。陶瑞尔几十年来劝他不要投入，却在见了这个矮人一面之后就……这并不是什么了不起的话题，但绝不是一般人会同其它种族的陌生人交流的内容。何况，他们的每一句话后面似乎都有些只有他们两人才听得出的东西。一见钟情并不存在，只除一种情况。

他不在乎陶瑞尔对他的劝告出于何种原因——来自之前受到的打击也好，或是她自己奉行的原则也好，这一刻，他的心里只有突如其来的苦涩，不符合一个永生生物的苦涩。他低头看看自己空白的手腕。他幻想了几十年，甚至几百年的场景正在他的下方展开，唯一的问题是，那和他没有丝毫关系。


	9. Chapter 9

陶瑞尓说奇力是她的灵魂伴侣。

她看到标志奇力出生的图案时就下定决心不去接近这个矮人，奇力第一次联系她，她短短地回复了一句精灵语，于是对方也没有了音讯。七十多年过去了，他们却在林地王国的地牢产生了情愫。

“那股吸引力太强了，”陶瑞尓说，看起来幸福又苦恼，“维拉的旨意我无法违抗。在认识奇力之后我甚至无心违抗。可我怕这会给我带来悲惨的结局。”

悲惨的结局确实来了。橡木盾一行在被囚禁了一个月后逃出了地牢，他们准时到达了孤山，唤醒了史矛革，长弧镇陷入火海，弓箭手巴德射死了恶龙，爱隆领主如约前来援助，瑟兰督伊则出兵围困孤山。之后……是谁也不曾料到的恶战。

索林·橡木盾、奇力和哥哥菲力都战死了。

瑟兰督伊撤销了对陶瑞尓的放逐，但陶瑞尓开始消逝。

她努力同心碎抗争，挣扎着巡逻、训练，但她一举一动都如在梦中，反应和力量大不如前。有时其他战士忙着穿戴盔甲，整理武器，她却呆呆地坐在那里，眼睛看着不知什么地方。她第一次在战斗中愣住后，勒苟拉斯要求瑟兰督伊下令免去了她作为战士的一切职责。

勒苟拉斯最后见到她是第二天的早上，她独自在军械库。她已经背好了弓箭和双刀，正往腰上系着一把短剑。他走到她面前时，她没有抬头。

“陶瑞尓，”他等她固定好了剑才说，却发现自己想不出合适的话。他模模糊糊地意识到这个早上非比寻常，但终于只挤出一句，“昨天父王不是让你不要巡逻了么。”

陶瑞尓轻轻地哼了一声。“放心。这不是巡逻。”

勒苟拉斯正要（愚蠢地）指出她全副武装的事实，她接着说：“是清剿。”

“……什么？”他觉得自己有一样重要的东西没有发现，就像阴影里隐藏的巨怪。

“多古尔都是蜘蛛的据点，”陶瑞尓用教训新兵的口气解释，“侵犯密林的蜘蛛都从那里来。如果能够——”

“你不会要一个人去吧！”勒苟拉斯觉得自己的心被一只铁手狠狠攫住了，头脑忽然一片空白。她不可能——应该休息——多古尔都——父亲不会——

“现在多古尔都的暗影被驱散了许多，如果要进攻，现在是个不可错过的时机。但你清楚瑟兰督伊不愿也不会冒这个险，而且，”她在勒苟拉斯正要不计后果地说出“我跟你一起”时抬手挡回了他的话，“你清楚你不能违背你的父亲。我也不会拉上其他人和我一起送命。”

那么，你知道这是送命。

“我知道我不会活着回来，”她说，语调称得上轻松，“我不傻，你知道。”这句话几乎带着调侃。

“没看出来。”勒苟拉斯无力地回答。我当然知道。你是我最好的朋友，我亲自选出的卫队长。

“我知道我早晚要死。我已经在消逝了。我从前就是因为这个才拒绝联系奇力。但是，现在既然结局已经不可避免，我不想死得像个悲剧里的无助少女，躺在床上等待曼督斯的召唤。我要像战士一样，主动前往祂的殿堂。”

勒苟拉斯只有点头。他的脖子僵硬，好像枯干的树枝。

“虽然我们命运相近，但我仍祝愿你能免于我的结局。祝我在倒下前多杀几只蜘蛛吧，勒苟拉斯，我的王子，我的兄弟。”

有一秒，勒苟拉斯想着该不该像人类会做的那样拥抱她，但精灵从来不喜欢肢体接触，所以最终他还是以手抚心，深施一礼。

陶瑞尓还礼，然后走出了军械库。她看起来精神焕发。


	10. Chapter 10

勒苟拉斯也离开了密林。他不知如何适应没有陶瑞尓的密林，同时，也无法忍受父亲的探寻。瑟兰督伊一直怀疑陶瑞尓是他的灵魂伴侣，毕竟她符合各项已知条件，年轻，是精灵，和勒苟拉斯交往甚密（勒苟拉斯不是林地王国最谨慎的精灵，他多次在无意间透露过，他和灵魂伴侣时常交流）。可是陶瑞尓莫名其妙开始消逝，然后突然失踪，勒苟拉斯则只表现出了一个密友或兄长会有的悲痛，瑟兰督伊由此明白自己长期的猜测是错误的。那么问题来了：这个灵魂伴侣是谁？为了得到答案，他开始对儿子旁敲侧击，还盘问起勒苟拉斯的战士。勒苟拉斯清楚只有陶瑞尓和爱隆领主知道他的秘密，而这两人都不是他父亲可以问得到的，但他已经悲伤的心里更生厌倦，于是，在陶瑞尓离开两个月后，他便请求瑟兰督伊暂免他的职责，去了瑞文戴尔。

在林谷，他和爱隆双子陪埃斯泰尔制造了一出又一出闹剧，卷进了无穷的麻烦，在爱隆的叹息、葛罗芬戴尔的大笑和伊瑞斯特的训斥声中，陶瑞尓留在他心中的空洞一点点填了起来。只有一处伤痕不能平复：战争结束后，他就没有再联系金雳了。

勒苟拉斯说不清是怎么回事。一开始，他还习惯性地在手臂上画画，但因为陶瑞尓占据了他绝大部分的注意力，他并未关心是否收到了回复，只是把画图当做了一种宣泄的方式。之后，陶瑞尓刚走不久，哀恸犹在眼前，他没有丝毫心思画图写字，而当眼泪过去，他却忽然意识到这段时间里金雳一直没有联系过他。想到近期的种种，恐怕他也在哀悼表兄和挚友，也许还会记恨自己的侮辱，勒苟拉斯也就停止了任何形式的交流企图。

在瑞文戴尔过了几个月，爱隆双子离开林谷去寻找北方游侠时，勒苟拉斯也同他们一起动了身。

在放松的时候，他还是会时不时摸出炭笔，却总是在手伸向臂甲搭扣的一刻犹豫退缩，把笔重新插回靴子。

有一阵，他不再知道自己在担心什么。是金雳知道他的身份后心生嫌恶于是断绝联系？还是他成功地隐瞒在手腕上的图画之后，直到矮人生命终结也不敢吐露真相？可就算他们克服了各种阻碍，他最终会被时间搁浅在生命的海岸上……然后他明白了。不论那种结局，他都会心碎。而他怕的，是陶瑞尓的结局。

但陶瑞尓短暂的幸福诱惑着他。他好像一个快要渴死的人面对着一杯毒酒，明明一死不可避免，却迫切地想要能喝下毒酒以解一时之渴。

这一天，他终于咬紧牙关解开了臂甲。他不抱任何希望，却在撸起袖子的一刹那呆住了。他的小臂内侧写着两行生硬却工整的辛达语：

精灵，明天早上之前再不回复，我就要在脸上画画了。


End file.
